My Desire Behind The Glass
by Riddles of the Werewolf
Summary: Looking into the Mirror of Erised frightened me. I saw something that would change me, something that left me the same, something I always really knew, but never wanted to face. Something I knew would happen anyway, something I wasn't ready for. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my keyboard and computer which helped to write this fic.**(_A/N: Okay, I know this is how almost every one of these stories start. But I have to add it in, just so people can understand the story better._)

* * *

Eleven Years Ago 

"James, what's wrong?" Lily asked as she looked into the wide eyes of her husband.

"The wards, they have fallen. That means…PETER!" James screamed in anger.

Just then the door of the cottage was banged down. Standing in the wooden frame was Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

"So what do we have here? Lily and James Potter? You know why I'm here, bring me to your son and I won't give you a painful death."

"No, Lily! Take the boys and run! I'll try and hold him off…"

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort yelled.

James suddenly grew welts and cuts all over his body. He screamed out in pain as his warm red blood spilled out of his body onto the cold wooden floor. The Dark Lord ignored James and rushed after Lily who was only a room away.

"Stupefy!" The Dark Lord said as a red beam of light hit the red-head girl causing her to fall motionless to the floor.

"Now, which one of you will be my downfall?" Voldemort pondered aloud. As he could recall the prophecy stated it would be the oldest of these Potter twins. According to that rat the older one was named Harry, who was easy to tell apart because of his black hair and green eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort whispered as he pointed his wand at the child's forehead. What happened next was something not even the Dark lord could have predicted. The green curse somehow reflected off the child's head and back to its original caster.

Suddenly a small explosion occurred blowing the room, and the house, apart. Harry was thrown across the room and his younger twin brother, Leonel, was hit with some shrapnel giving him a long straight scare along the right side of his head.

Minutes after that Dumbledore arrived at the scene and quickly revived Lily and helped James. Only after that did this man claim Leonel to be the defeater of The Dark Lord, The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

The Present 

My emerald green eyes snapped open as I heard my alarm; the faint sound of my mother's voice through the floor. My alarm was my mother waking up my younger brother, Leonel (_A/N: Means lionhearted or Little Lion_), more commonly known as The Boy who Lived. Whenever she actually woke me up it was because she was either angry about something I did, or wanted me to start the chores early. My chore list usually looked something like this:

1. Cook and serve breakfast.

2. Clean the dishes previously used.

3. Clean and organize Leonel's room.

4. Wash the windows.

5. Clean and organize shed out back, but be sure not to break your brother's broom.

6. Cook and serve lunch.

7. Clean the dishes previously used.

8. Cook Dinner.

9. Clean the dishes previously used.

As you can see my work list is very repetitive, just try doing this everyday of your life. The only good thing was that in-between cleaning up after lunch and cooking dinner was I got to go to my room, if you can call the small windowless area a room, and 'get out of everyone's way'. In my pitiful room I would read, a word foreign to my brother, and study.

Now though, I had to go and start to cook breakfast. I quickly got up from my old scratched up bed and pulled on one of the few clean t-shirts I had. I walked over to the bathroom to quickly wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I went down the stairs to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Soon I heard the voices of my parents cooing over my brother, asking what he wanted for his birthday in a couple days. Leonel's birthday was the same day as mine; however he was three minutes younger than me. We are fraternal twins, thank god. I couldn't stand having a look alike pestering me all the time. No one celebrated my birthday except for Remus and Sirius who usually came by and said hi, but my parents somehow convinced them I didn't need attention or gifts. I don't really care though; I don't need some stupid fake wand or a pack of chocolate frogs.

A small "tap" from the window caught my attention. I turned my head to see our family barn owl with the mail.

"Harry, go get the mail!" I heard James Potter order me.

I mentally sighed as I turned the stove off and walked towards the brown owl. After opening the window and taking the mail tied to the owl's leg I saw two letters that caught my attention. I turned one over and saw the familiar symbol representing Hogwarts. Ah, the Hogwarts letters.

I pretend not to notice my letter and handed my father the mail. Only a few seconds later did he notice the Hogwarts letters.

"Oh look! Your Hogwarts letter came, Leonel! And…Harry you got one to." His smile went from real to fake in those short sentences.

"Really James, may I see?" Lily asked, and James handed the two letters over to her.

"I received a Hogwarts letter? May I go?" I asked politely.

"Um, yes…you can go." James said a little hesitant.

Wow, that was weird. I thought they would keep me locked up here doing chores. Maybe they just wanted to get rid of me, or not draw suspicions about why I didn't go. Either way, at least I would finally be able to get out of this house and learn and practice magic.

"When are we going to go to Diagon Ally, dad!? When do we get to get our Hogwarts stuff? Can I get a broom, or a cat, or an owl!? What about a wand, do I get a wand?" My overly active brother started asking our parents.

"Yes, yes. Of course you get a wand! We'll see about getting you a pet or a new broom. As for when we will leave for Diagon Ally, how about today? We aren't doing anything special." Lily said.

My father whispered something into my mother's ear and they quickly excused themselves from the table. I could barley hear their whispers, but I still heard them. They were arguing over whether or not I would come with them to Diagon Ally.

"James, we can't leave him here _by himself_! He could break something or do something while we are out." Lily whispered.

"Yes I know. But take him with us? We don't want to disappoint Leonel, and we don't want Harry making a fool of us. I suppose he does need to get supplies to, though."

They came back to the table.

"You, Harry." James addressed me. "You'll be coming so put on some proper cloths and fix your hair. Hurry up!"

I ran upstairs to my room and put on the one robe I owned. Looking in the mirror I saw my hair sticking up every which way. I flattened it out, covering the lightning bolt scar on my forehead, and put my shoes on. After going back downstairs we all lined up in front of the fireplace and each took turns flooing to Diagon Ally.

The whole trip itself was rather boring. My red-haired and brown-eyed brother, being the spoiled brat that he is, got everything he asked for. Buying the supplies was boring as well. Now, though, we only had one more place to go to, and that was Ollivander's shop to get our wands.

"Why hello." The old man greeted us as we came into the shop. "Here for wands I expect. Okay, who's first?"

"Me!" My idiotic brother said and went through the process of getting his wand. Up next was me, great.

"Right or left handed?" Ollivander asked me.

"Um, right I suppose. I can use my left hand as well though." I responded.

"Okay! Let me see what wand there is for you."

We went through dozens of wands, and after a while my family started to complain and ask if he could just get any old wand. Ollivander insisted they wait though; he didn't want to give up on this.

Finally he handed me a wand that felt right in my hand. Some silver sparks emerged from it, making it obvious that this was the right wand for me.

"Curious." The blue-eyed man said.

"What's curious?" I asked.

"He leaned towards me and whispered so only I could hear. "Every wand picks its owner Mr. Potter. This wand has indeed chosen you. However, the core in this wand is that of a phoenix. That same phoenix gave only one other feather. And that other feather lies in the wand of Voldemort's."

My eyes slightly widened. That didn't mean anything did it? It could just be a coincidence. Or, perhaps it has something to do with that night on Halloween, when the Dark Lord tried to kill us.

"Right." Ollivander said louder. "That is eleven-inch holly with a phoenix feather, that would be six galleons."

My family didn't question me on what Ollivander said. We just went right to the fireplace and traveled by floo back to our home in Godric's Hollow. Once I finished cooking dinner, and cleaned up I went up to my pitiful room to lie on the bed. Closing my eyes to go to sleep I couldn't help but think of he words Ollivander said to me that day. What kind of connection did I have with Voldemort?

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my keyboard and computer which helped to write this fic.**

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me, I usually don't take this long to update. I swear on a stack of Harry Potter Novels that my next chapter will take no less than a week.

Also, this story is going to go in a different direction then the other stories similar to this. However, for a couple more chapters it will seem a little cliché at some moments.

* * *

A month has passed. A month of cleaning. A month of putting up with my brother bragging about his birthday gifts. At least now that month has passed and a day from now I will be in Hogwarts, away from my harsh family.

Arriving at the muggle train station my brother and I unloaded our trunks from the car my dad had bought a while ago. My trunk was filled with my robes, wand, books, ink, parchment, and a pouch of galleons I snuck out of the Potter vault at Gringotts.

My parents led my brother and I to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Leonel went through the barrier first with James and Lily right behind him. I followed shortly, walking right past them, and loading my belongs into an empty compartment on the train. I didn't bother to say goodbye, if they were going to ignore me I was going to ignore them.

The compartment I was seated in was empty, and hopefully it would stay that way. I didn't want to come to Hogwarts to make friends, I just wanted to get away from my family and learn advanced spells.

I pulled a book out of my trunk and began to read. Minutes later I hear the cry of students saying goodbye to their parents followed by the whistle of the train. Then the train slowly started to move, gaining a small bit of speed every second until it stayed a nice steady pace.

However, my peace was cut short as I heard the compartment door swing open. I titled my head up to see a girl my age. She had black hair and tan skin.

"Oh…umm…hello." She started. "I'm sorry…I thought this compartment was empty…"

I stared at her waiting for her to get to the point.

"My name is Lavender…do you mind if I share with you, all the other compartments are full…"

"Go ahead," I said and turned my attention back to my book.

Only ten minutes passed when the strange girl yelled something to me. I looked up and asked, "What?"

"I just asked you what your name was and what book you were reading! I asked liked five times! What, you to cool to tell me? Were you even listening to me?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "No, I'm _reading_." I responded.

The girls face turned red, out of either embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell. I once again started to read my book until I heard her scream, "Give me that!" I quickly looked up and saw her reaching towards my book.

Out of instinct I grabbed her wrist and threw it to the side. An effective, harmless, defense.

"Ow!" She cried.

I was still very confused. What was her problem? First off, why was she so mad because I was reading, and why did she try and grab my possession? Also, why was she over-reacting when I gently pushed her so she wouldn't steal my book? I didn't hurt her. I only defended myself. Before I could say anything she ran out of the compartment while shouting, "You stink!"

I shook my head and went back to reading. I needed to forget that crazy incident. A half-hour of silence and peace went by however it was broken when the compartment door opened for the second time that day. I sighed, why wouldn't I get any rest? I looked up to see my brother entering with a different student.

"You?" Leonel gasped.

"Er, huh?" I asked. What was going on?

"A girl came running up to me saying a boy in this compartment hit her. _You_ did?"

"First of all," I started not believing this over-active girl caused all this trouble. "It's none of your business. Second she went to yank my book out of my hands and I only grabbed her wrist to stop her."

I looked at both my brother and the older student that entered. The older one, I observed, had a prefect's badge on. Oh joy.

"I'm sorry but that is not what Ms. Brown claimed to have happen. I'll have to tell my head of house, and yours once you get one, about this."

"Nothing happened though…!" I started, confused and angry.

"Enough! We are almost at school; please put your robes on." The red-headed prefect said then left with Leonel.

I closed my eyes for a second while holding the bridge of my nose. If everyone at this place took things so seriously and literal…

I quickly put on the robes and then felt the train stop. I swiftly moved out of the train, with my trunk dragging along side me, before most of the students were out. A huge man, with a long scraggily beard and black eyes, yelled at us in an accent, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

I, along with many other first years, followed the man to a lake and some wooden boats. I got into one boat along with three other students, none of us talked on the way into Hogwarts.

Entering the old stone castle with all the other first years, the first thing I noticed was a stern woman waiting for us. She told us to wait here until they were ready to start the sorting, along with telling us her name Professor McGonagall.

"How do you think they sort us?" I heard a round faced boy ask.

"I dunno. My brothers told me we had to fight a troll or something like that." I red haired boy responded making the other boy turn pale.

"F-fight a t-t-troll?" He stuttered.

I had to enter this conversation by saying, "No, why on earth would they make a group of eleven year old kids fight a troll for? We came here to _learn_ magic; they don't expect us to know anything."

"Don't be such a know-it-all." The red haired boy told me.

I only raised my eyebrows and before I could say anything the woman returned and led us through the giant oak doors.

We entered a huge hall, most likely the Great Hall I had overhead James talking about, and it was filled with students and teachers. I stayed towards the back as we walked down the aisle towards a stool and hat.

The hat started off with a song that basically explained each house there was. Then Professor McGonagall started reading names in alphabetical order. I watched as one by one each student walked up to the stool and placed the hat over there heads. Sometimes it was a couple minutes, sometimes seconds, before the hat shouted out a house name, and the student joined their house at the table.

"Potter, Harry." She called. I ignored any murmur that might have followed which could have been 'Do you think _the _Leonel is here to?' Or something like ''Another Potter?'

I felt the hat cover my head and darkness filled my eyes.

"Hmm…" A voice spoke in my head. "A Potter, I see, but very different…"

"Different is an understatement." I mumbled without speaking.

"Ah, yes I see." The hat said ignoring my last statement. "That would explain you similarities with Tom…" The hat seemed to speak to itself.

"Tom? Who is he? What would explain the similarities?"

"You have much to learn about yourself, in time you will know. In the meantime what house shall I put you in?"

Even though I was not ready to get off topic of who this Tom was I asked, "What seems to fit?"

"Not Hufflepuff, defiantly not. Ravenclaw would do you good, but you have much more in you than brains. I don't think Gryffindor would be right for you either, your brave but you like to think things out."

"So in other words you want to put me in Slytherin." I sighed.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I agree with you. I just hope I won't be starved the next time I go home."

"Well…than looks like your house will be SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word out into the crowd.

I removed the hat from my head and placed it back on the stool before walking over to the Slytherin table. I glanced around, seeing my brother's shocked face as he walked up for his sorting, of course getting sorted into Gryffindor a second later.

Once the sorting ended the old Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and announced a couple of odd words before the tables filled with food. Unlike some students at Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the Slytherins didn't grab at the food like starved barbarians.

I talked to some of the other first years, and note I did say some. Most of the people there were stuck up and thought they were the best. I did meet, however, some more respectable students. After the shock some of them had, of a Potter being sorted into their house, I learned some basic things. Like how the head of your house, in this case Snape, will favor there own students. I learned about all the classes and the teachers, where the common room was, and some basic facts on how to get around Hogwarts.

After the feast, and the basic school rules, we left to our common room. I was following the prefect when I overheard that McGonagall teacher say something to Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, I need to get a word in about a new student of yours." Professor McGonagall told my head of house.

"And who would that be?" Snape responded.

"Mr. Harry Potter…"

Before I knew it I was involved in this conversation while watching the other first years disappear around the corner to the dungeons.

"You see an incident happened on the train…" She began to inform him of the event.

"Mr. Potter, _is_ this what happened?" Professor Snape asked me.

"No sir." I responded as I told what _really _happened.

"You see, your student should be the one punished.

"No Severus, I think that they should both get a detention."

Professor Snape took a minute before nodding his head. "Ms. Brown will serve detention with me tomorrow night after dinner. And Mr. Potter will serve with you…?"

"I can't, he will serve detention with Professor Quirrell after dinner." Then the professor directed her attention towards me, "Understood?"

I nodded my head before leaving to the Slytherin common room. I guess what the other students said was true; the head of your house does favor their own students. Although I was surprised Snape stood up for me, the way my _dad_ talked about him I would have thought he hated all Potters. I couldn't blame him there.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it there. Again please remember I can not devote all my hours into writing, no matter how much I would like to. I really do feel terrible about it, thanks to anyone who continued with the story.

Also just wondering, should Harry get on the quidditch team?


End file.
